In the Stars
by timetravelgirl8
Summary: Kyouko stargazes with Homura. Pre-Rebellion.


**They** would see each other again, she had said, someday in the far future. Even if they were on separate plains of reality, somehow, some way, they would be reunited with each other.

She had promised to meet each other again…no matter what.

Homura longed for that day.

Staring up at the stars, her violet eyes searched for something far away.

Something that was to distant to see or touch.

There was a nudge at her side, drawing her out of her daydreaming.

"Earth to Homu, earth to Homu." Kyouko poked her sides. Homura blinked trying to regain her senses, and her vision which had blurred in the process. "Watch'cha thinking about?"

Homura swatted the red head's hands away. Closing her eyes she shook her head. "Nothing." She said, staring up at the stars. Madoka was out there. She was watching over them. "Nothing at all."

Kyouko eyed her suspiciously. Chewing on the pocky stick in her mouth she raised an eyebrow. "You got to be thinking of something good, if you weren't, you wouldn't have that smile on your face if you didn't."

"Hm, then I am." Homura replied thoughtlessly.

Kyouko raised an eyebrow and stared up at the sky along with her. "What do you see up here? I always see you up here." After a moment Kyouko leaned against the banter. "What do you see in all of these stars?" She took a swig of the energy drink in her hand.

Homura's eyes seemed to be filled with stars.

"How do you think Sayaka's doing?"

The sudden question sent the red head into a coughing fit, the energy drink going down the wrong pipe. Homura didn't seem to be fazed as Kyouko glared at her.

"What type of question is that?" She demanded. A fang gleamed. Homura turned her head towards her. Tilting it, she peered at her with those violet eyes.

"I am just curious," she answered then turned her gaze back onto the stars. "I thought that making friendly conversation would be good."

"Friendly conver-" Kyouko's head shifted down. After a while if debating, or dodging the question, she gave Homura her quirk of a smirk. Sliding down onto the walk way, she folded her legs underneath her. "I think she's doing fine." She answered softly.

"Do you think she's happy?" The raven haired girl questioned. Red eyes peered up at her, staring at the back of the other's head.

"Are you sure this is about Sayaka?" She asked, her voice low and her smirk gone.

Homura's head bowed down and to her right so that Kyouko couldn't see her face. "Just answer the question."

Kyouko raised an eyebrow, resting her forearms and looked up at the sky again. "Yes. I think she's very happy. I'm sure that she's at rest in the Law of Cycles. Well... I hope she is."

Silence.

The minutes ticked by, and Kyouko started to think that Homura just drop the question.

A choked sob sounded, "I hope she is." Homura slid herself down. Her legs dangled through the bars. Her head suddenly rested against Kyouko's shoulder. "By God I hope she is." She whispered to the surprised red head.

"What's with the sudd-wait are you...crying?" Red eyes met glossy violet, which stared directly through like her head was not there. Stars gleamed, seeming to light up her eyes.

They seemed to shine with hope, with happiness…

But the tears, and their trails ruined the illusion.

Kyouko had never seen anyone so broken. So sad. So...Homura's hand covered her mouth and a sob escaped. The red head gave an alarmed look before she decided to grab Homura's other hand, then started to run her hand through black hair. She wanted to hug her... She wanted to hug Homura. To tell her it was okay. In this position though, it was too hard.

"I miss her Kyouko...I-I miss her." Homura choked out. Her breaths hitched. "I miss h-her so much."

"I know, Homura." Kyouko uttered. "I know."

That day Homura had said out HER name was the day almost everything had changed. Ever since that day the raven headed girl became distant. She became almost more cynical of the world. Walking around with a heavier step every day. Every year, Kyouko had noticed, she smiled less and less.

It had to be because of Madoka.

Madoka. The entity that seemed to escape and confuse everyone.

Mami, the oldest Magi out of the four of them, when Sayaka was still around, hadn't even heard of her.

Even when Homura swore, even when she had told them about them. Every single detail that made up this 'Madoka' girl…none of them had any clue who she actually was.

Then Sayaka was swept away by the Law of Cycles, and Madoka's name was whispered.

It hurt Kyouko.

It hurt Kyouko to hear how amazing Madoka is, how light and giving she is...

How Homura always smiled when she explained about her. How she was her hope…

Kyouko couldn't understand why Homura believed in her, because every day, her hope seemed to waver. Bit by bit.

She was a goddess after all, wasn't she?

Couldn't she see those who were suffering?

Homura hiccuped. Kyouko leaned her head, "I know how you feel. You'll be okay." She whispered into raven hair. Shifting so she could grab the yellow handkerchief, that Mami had given her all those years ago, and hand it to Homura to wipe her eyes. Tears still trailed, but her cries had slowed.

Kyouko stared up at the stars. "Why don't you go inside, Ask Mami for a good cup of hot tea. Go to bed. I think you're tired. You've been up all night." She commanded the other. Homura shook her head.

"N-No." She sniffed. To Kyouko she sounded so small… "I don't wanna."

"Homura, I'll drag you inside. It's way too cold out for you right now." Her hand still clasped with Homura's, so as she stood it forced Homura along. Homura stared at the ground, shuffling her feet. Kyouko let go of her hand. Giving her a little shove she ushered her side.

When the latter realized the red head wasn't following, she turned.

Kyouko gave her a fanged grin. "Go on, I'll be in in a moment." Violet eyes stared at her, then she nodded, heading inside. Kyouko turned around as she heard the door close and chatter inside. She closed her eyes.

"Madoka…whoever you are… If…well, if you can hear me, I just want to ask a favor…" She starts off. "Can you….well, can you by any chance help Homura? She misses you... she misses you a lot. I'm beginning to worry about her a lot…" Kyouko hesitated. This was stupid. Madoka…she couldn't be real…

Looking down she swallowed. _I guess I just have to believe…_ She thought, then started to speak her mind to this Madoka even more.

It was a one sided conversation, but it lasted for a long while. Time seemed to pass like nothing, she split her darkest fears. Her highest moments, even her secrets. She told her to help Homura and _her _fears.

"She acts so tough," Kyouko's breath is seen as a white cloud of mist. "But I know she isn't, she's just as scared as the rest of us. She's seen things the both of us wouldn't even dream of." She chokes. "You're the only thing that's keeping her going...Like she is for me and Mami." The red head swallows hard.

"I swear," Her voice cracked slightly. A new thought forces its way into her mind. "If I ever see you in real person, I'm going to beat the shit out of you because you left my friend alone." She started to laugh. "That must sound crazy, I bet you could beat me. You're a goddess after all…" She leaned against the banter, and continued to talk aimlessly about everything and nothing.

She talked about Sayaka. She lamented over how idiotic she was taking the fall for everyone. How they all miss her, even Homura, no matter how much they seemed to always be on worse terms than she was with Sayaka. How she hoped she was having fun up there in paradise.

She talked about Mami, how they were coping, all of them chipping in and helping to keep the apartment running and food on the table. How delicious her food was.

Kyouko talked about how the Wraths were always there, always waiting for them to be shot. How cool they all really were. Mami fighting twelve of them at once, Homura double that...how it was so thrilling to get out of a battle.

Lastly, how emotionally each one of them was scared. Everyone of them have nightmares. She asked why her dreams couldn't be of puppies instead of her dead family.

There was no reply of course.

It felt so familiar. Almost like she'd done it before. Maybe she has…she continued to speak until Mami came out. "It's 2 in the morning, Kyouko." She scolded. Her golden eyes peering at her, then to the stars that she was staring at. "Get inside, Akemi-san's already asleep…Kyouko?"

Kyouko didn't move. She stared at those same stars Homura had five hours ago.

The red head felt lighter somehow.

She felt something in her heart.

She could feel _her._

She was there.

She was in those stars.

She understood why Homura liked to sit out here so much. Maybe she could help Homura even more than just holding her hand now...

"Thank you for listening…Madoka…" She said. A touch of nostalgia in that name made her smile. Standing up, Kyouko stood for a moment. She felt the cooling air on her skin. The breeze that blew through her hair. Madoka was there.

Madoka was there and was waiting for all of them to meet her again.

"Kyouko!" Mami called for her again.

"I'm coming!"

**Fin.**


End file.
